This invention relates to an improved container, and more particularly to a container of the type having a generally cylindrical body closed at the bottom, and with an inwardly extending peripheral ring at the top, made to receive a friction-fit closure or lid. Such containers are commonly used for paint.
Since containers of this type cannot be nested or interfitted one within another, their transport, from a manufacturer to the plant where they are filled and have their closured fitted, is costly, as also is the storage of the containers before they are filled and closed.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing containers of the general type described which can be nested or fitted one within another so that a large number of the containers, before being filled and closed, may be stored or transported easily and coveniently.